The Adventures of Superman (radio)
The Adventures of Superman is a syndicated radio show depicting the thrilling adventures of Superman, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. The show ran in various timeslots and formats from 1940 to 1951. History The character created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster arrived on radio not long after the comic book, and took on an added dimension with Bud Collyer in the title role. During World War II and the post-war years, the juvenile adventure radio serial, sponsored by Kellogg's Pep, was a huge success, with many listeners following the quest for "truth, justice and the American way" in the daily radio broadcasts, the comic book stories and the newspaper comic strip. Airing in the late afternoon (variously at 5:15pm, 5:30pm and 5:45pm), the radio serial engaged its young, after-school audience with its exciting and distinctive opening: :Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings with a single bound! Look ! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Superman! Because Superman's true identity was a secret, it is often believed that the identity of radio actor Collyer also remained a secret. But while it is true that Collyer was left off the program's credits, as early as September 14, 1942 Time ran an article identifying the actor and joshing him for his many Sunday school fans. In 1946, Collyer's name was finally added to the radio credits. Since there were no reruns at that time, the series often used plot devices and plot twists to allow Collyer to have vacation time. Kryptonite was the most famous of these, allowing Superman to be incapacitated and incoherent with pain while secondary characters took the focus instead. At other times, Batman and Robin appeared in Superman's absence. The scripts by B.P. Freeman and Jack Johnstone were directed by Robert and Jessica Maxwell, George Lowther, Allen Ducovny and Mitchell Grayson. Sound effects were created by Jack Keane, Al Binnie, Keene Crockett and John Glennon. "Clan of the Fiery Cross" The series is also credited with dealing a powerful blow against the Ku Klux Klan's prospects in the northern USA. The human rights activist, Stetson Kennedy infiltrated the Ku Klux Klan and other racist/terrorist groups. Concerned that the organization had too strong connections to the government and police forces, Kennedy decided to use his findings to strike at the Klan in a different way. He contacted the producers of the Superman series and proposed a story where the superhero battles the Klan. The producers, looking for new villains, eagerly agreed to the idea. To that end, he provided information -- including secret codewords and details of Klan rituals -- to the writers. The result was a series of episodes, "Clan of the Fiery Cross," in which Superman took on the Klan. Kennedy intended to strip away the Klan's mystique, and the trivialization of the Klan's rituals and codewords likely had a negative impact on Klan recruiting and membership. Reportedly, Klan leaders denounced the show and called for a boycott of Kellogg's products. However, the story arc earned spectacular ratings which prompted the food company to stand by their support of the show. Stories 1940-1942 The Adventures of Superman first aired on the Mutual Broadcasting Network on February 12, 1940, with an origin story, "The Baby from Krypton". The series aired fifteen-minute episodes three times a week until March 9, 1942. The first 19 episodes had individual titles. *"The Baby from Krypton" (Feb 12, 1940) *"Clark Kent, Reporter" (Feb 14, 1940) *"Keno's Landslide" (Feb 16, 1940) *"Kent Captured by the Wolfe" (Feb 19, 1940) *"Locomotive Crew Freed" (Feb 21, 1940) *"The Silver Clipper" (Feb 23, 1940) *"The Atomic Beam Machine" (Feb 26, 1940) *"Fuel" (Feb 28, 1940) *"Threat to the Planet Building" (March 1, 1940) *"Fire in the Sterling Building" (March 4, 1940) *"The Stabbing of June Anderson" (March 6, 1940) *"North Star Mining Company" (March 8, 1940) *"The Steamship Madison" (March 11, 1940) *"Plane to Canyon City" (March 13, 1940) *"Left to be Killed" (March 15, 1940) *"The Prison Riot" (March 18, 1940) *"The Steam Plant" (March 20, 1940) *"Wolfe vs the Yellow Mask" (March 22, 1940) *"The Yellow Mask Escapes" (March 25, 1940) The series then moved to multi-part cliffhanger stories, beginning with "The Mystery of Dyerville". Some stories spanned just a few episodes; others, like "The Last of the Clipper Ships", went on for up to 20 parts. *"The Mystery of Dyerville" (March 1940) *"The Emerald of the Incas" (April 1940) *"Donelli's Protection Racket" (April 1940) *"Airplane Disasters at Bridger Field" (April - May 1940) *"Buffalo Heights" (May 1940) *"Alonzo Craig, Arctic Explorer" (May - June 1940) *"Horace Morton's Weather Machine" (June 1940) *"Hans Holbein's Doll Factory" (June - July 1940) *"Happyland Amusement Park" (July 1940) *"Lighthouse Point Smugglers" (July - August 1940) *"Pillar of Fire at Graves' End" (August 1940) *"The Mayan Treasure" (August 1940) *"Professor Thorpe's Bathysphere" (August - September 1940) *"The Curse of Dead Man's Island (September - October 1940) *"The Yellow Mask and the 5 Million Dollar Jewel Robbery" (October - November 1940) *"The Invisible Man" (November 1940) *"The 5 Million Dollar Gold Heist" (November - December 1940) *"The Howling Coyote" (December 1940 - January 1941) *"The Black Pearl of Osiris" (January - February 1941) *"The Dragon's Teeth" (February - March 1941) *"Last of the Clipper Ships" (March - April 1941) *"The Nitrate Shipment" (April - May 1941) *"The Grayson Submarine" (May 1941) *"Dr. Deutsch and the Radium Mine" (May - June 1941) *"The White Plague" (June - July 1941) *"Fur Smuggling" (July 1941) *"Dr. Roebling and the Voice Machine" (July - August 1941) *"Metropolis Football Team Poisoned" (September - October 1941) *"Crooked Oil Association" (November 1941) *"The Silver Arrow" (November 1941) *"The Pan-Am Highway" (November - December 1941) *"The Mechanical Man" (December 1941 - January 1942) *"Lita the Leopard Woman" (January - February 1942) *"The Ghost Car" (February 1942) *"A Mystery for Superman" (February - March 1942) Mutual, not realizing the show's popularity, cancelled the series on March 9, 1942. Superman fans beseiged the network with letters, persuading Mutual to revive the show. 1942-1949 The new series premiered on August 31, 1942, and aired five days a week. The revival began with two individual episodes, and then returned to the cliffhanger serial format. The stories were of varying lengths -- some stories were only five parts, while others could go into the dozens. Some of the longer stories include "Looking for Kryptonite" (25 episodes), "The Hate Mongers' Organization" (25 episodes), and "Superman vs Kryptonite" (33 episodes). *"Superman Comes to Earth" (August 31, 1942) *"Eben Kent Dies in Fire, Clark Goes to Metropolis" (September 1, 1942) *"The Wolfe" (September 1942) *"The Tiny Men" (September 1942) *"Mystery in Arabia" (September - October 1942) *"The Black Narcissus" (October 1942) *"The Headless Indian" (October - November 1942) *"The Midnight Intruder" (November - December 1942) *"The Lost Continent of Atlantis" (December 1942) *"The Mystery Ship" (December 1942) *"The Tin Men" (January 1943) *"Trouble in Athabascus" (January - February 1943) *"The Island of Ghost Ships" (February 1943) *"The Model Plane Mystery" (February - March 1943) *"Dr. Cameron's Helicopter" (March 1943) *"The Vulture and the Thunderbolt Express" (March - April 1943) *"The Bainbridge Disaster" (April 1943) *"Master of the Dream World" (April - May 1943) *"The Ghost Squadron" (May - June 1943) *"The Meteor from Krypton" (June 1943) *"Society of the Flamingo" (June - July 1943) *"Mr. Prim and the Dragonfly Adventure" (July 1943) *"The Genie in the Bottle" (July - August 1943) *"The World of the Future" (August 1943) *"The Civil Air Patrol" (August - September 1943) *"Penrose Salvage Company" (September 1943) *"The Mystery of the Death Plane" (September 1943) *"Adventures in the Capitol City" (September - October 1943) *"The Nazi Spy Ring" (October 1943) *"The Mystery of Prince Philip" (October - November 1943) *"Military Espionage" (November - December 1943) *"Stolen War Information" (December 1943 - January 1944) *"Lois and Jimmy Disappear" (January 1944) *"The Green Death" (January 1944) *"The Mystery of the $100,000 Stamp" (January - February 1944) *"The Mystery of the Transport Plane" (February 1944) *"Lighthouse Point" (February - March 1944) *"The Rocket Plane" (March 1944) *"The Mystery of Clifftown" (March 1944) *"The Golden Homing Pigeon" (March - April 1944) *"The Mystery of Desert Springs and the Birdmen" (April - May 1944) *"The Hurdy-Gurdy Man" (May - June 1944) *"The North Woods Story" (June 1944) *"The Seagull, North Pacific Adventure" (July 1944) *"The Mystery of the Aviation Freight Lines" (July 1944) *"The Society of the Crimson Robe" (July - August 1944) *"Ghosts of the Air" (August 1944) *"The Scorpion" (August - September 1944) *"Der Teufel's Atomic Pistol" (September 1944) *"The Mystery of the Mummy Case" (September - October 1944) *"Dr. Roebling and the Voice Machine" (October - November 1944) *"Planet Utopia" (November - December 1944) *"Lois' Phony Uncle John" (December 1944) *"The Missing Santa Claus" (December 1944) *"The Man in the Velvet Shoes" (December 1944 - January 1945) *"The Mystery of the Sleeping Beauty" (January - February 1945) *"The Space Shell" (February 1945) *"The Mystery of the Waxmen" (March 1945) *"The Mystery of the Golden Nail" (March 1945) *"The Ghost Car" (April 1945) *"The Boy King of Moravia" (April 1945) *"Lair of the Dragon" (May 1945) *"The Mystery of the Counterfeit Money" (May 1945) *"Valley of the Giants" (May - June 1945) *"The Desert Adventure" (June - July 1945) *"The Underseas Kingdom" (July - August 1945) *"The Flood" (August 1945) *"The Black Market" (August - September 1945) *"Dr. Bly's Confidence Gang" (September 1945, 14 parts): Dixie LaMarr, a member of a criminal gang run by the smooth Dr. Bly, has shot a federal agent in broad daylight. Bly discovers that Dixie is an exact double of Lois Lane, and he engineers Lois' kidnapping. He dresses Lois in Dixie's clothes, and delivers her to the police, doctoring evidence that suggests that Lois was leading a double life as Dixie. As Lois goes on trial for her life, Batman and Robin search for the real Dixie LaMarr. *"The Meteor of Kryptonite" (September 1945, 2 parts): Dr. Whistler, the head meteorologist at the Metropolis Museum, dies, and Superman worries that the chunk of kryptonite that fell to Earth last year may fall into the hands of his enemies. *"The Scarlet Window" (September - October 1945) *"The Atom Man" (October - November 1945) *"Atom Man in Metropolis" (November - December 1945) *"Looking for Kryptonite" (December 1945 - January 1946) *"The Talking Cat" (January 1946) *"Is There Another Superman?" (January - February 1946) *"The Radar Rocket" (February - March 1946) *"The Mystery of the Dragon's Teeth" (March 1946) *"The Story of the Century" (April 1946) *"The Hate Mongers' Organization" (April - May 1946) *"Al Vincent's Corrupt Political Machine" (May - June 1946) *"Clan of the Fiery Cross" (June - July 1946) *"Horatio F. Horn, Detective" (July 1946) *"The Secret Menace Strikes" (August 1946) *"Candy Meyer's Big Story" (August - September 1946) *"George Latimer, Crooked Political Boss" (September 1946) *"The Dead Voice" (September - October 1946) *"Counterfeit Money" (October - November 1946) *"The Disappearance of Clark Kent" (November 1946) *"The Secret Letter" (November - December 1946) *"The Phony Song Publishing Company" (December 1946) *"The Phony Housing Racket" (December 1946) *"The Phony Restaurant Racket" (December 1946 - January 1947) *"The Phony Inheritance Racket" (January 1947) *"Drought in Freeville" (January - February 1947) *"The Monkey Burglar" (February 1947) *"Knights of the White Carnation" (February - March 1947) *"The Man Without a Face" (March - April 1947) *"Mystery of the Lost Planet" (April 1947, 13 parts): A strange man named Anthar arrives at the Daily Planet, asking for Clark Kent. Told that Clark is in a meeting and can't be disturbed, Anthar tells Jimmy Olsen that he's a visitor from Utopia, a doomed planetoid. The evil regent of Utopia, Siram, plans to invade Earth within days, and Anthar has come to ask for Superman's help. To prove his story, Anthar brings Jimmy to Utopia, where Siram puts him in prison. Superman has to follow Jimmy to Utopia in order to save him, and prevent the invasion of Earth. *"The Phantom of the Sea" (April - May 1947, 12 parts): Lois Lane and Horatio Horn travel to a fishing village in Canada, where the locals refuse to send out their boats for fear of a terrifying monster in the bay. In a Scooby-Doo-like twist, Lois and Horatio discover that the "monster" is actually a disguised submarine, which is being used to cover for a secret salvage operation. *"Superman vs. Kryptonite" (May - June 1947, 33 parts): Dying in prison, the Laugher tells crooked political boss Big George Latimer where to find the last remaining piece of kryptonite. When Latimer is released from prison, he finds the Kryptonite and takes Superman prisoner. Batman and Robin search for Superman, while Perry White and Jimmy Olsen look for the missing Clark Kent. A Nazi scientist helps Latimer break down the kryptonite into liquid form, which they feed to Superman, causing him to lose his memory. Superman breaks free from Latimer's hiding place, but he has no idea who he is. He ends up taking a job as a baseball player, and breaks world records as a pitcher and batter. The Adventures of Superman took a summer vacation in 1947. The final episode of "Superman vs. Kryptonite" aired on June 27th; the show returned with "The Secret Rocket" beginning on September 29th. *"The Secret Rocket" (September - October 1947) *"The Ruler of Darkness" (October - November 1947) *"Pennies for Plunder" (November - December 1947) *"Hunger Inc." (December 1947 - January 1948) *"Dead Man's Secret" (January - February 1948) *"Batman's Great Mystery" (February 1948) *"The Kingdom Under the Sea" (February - March 1948) *"The Mystery of the Stolen Costume" (March - April 1948) *"The Skin Game" (April 1948) *"The Crossword Puzzle Mystery" (April - May 1948) *"The Ghost Brigade" (May 1948) *"The Mystery of the Sleeping Beauty" (May - June 1948) *"The Secret of Meteor Island" (June - July 1948) *"The Voice of Doom" (July 1948) *"The Secret of the Genie" (August 1948) *"The Mystery of the Letter" (August 1948) *"The Mystery of the Silver Buffalo" (August - September 1948) *"The Secret of Stone Ridge" (September - October 1948) *"The Mystery of the Unknown" (October - November 1948) *"Murder Scores a Touchdown" (November 1948) *"The Riddle of the Mystery Message" (November - December 1948) *"The Vanishing Killers" (December 1948) *"Superman's Secret" (December 1948) *"The Return of the Octopus" (December 1948 - January 1949) *"The Mystery of the Spellbound Ships" (January - February 1949) 1949-1950 Beginning on February 7, 1949, The Adventures of Superman became a thrice-weekly series on ABC, with the episodes expanded to 30 minutes each. Each episode had an individual story title. *"The Frozen Death" (February 7, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Golden Eagle" (February 9, 1949) *"The Riddle of the Chinese Jade" (February 11, 1949) *"The Curse of the Devil's Creek" (February 14, 1949) *"The Lost Civilation" (February 16, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Voice Machine" (February 18, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Little Men" (February 21, 1949) *"The Story of Marina Baum" (February 23, 1949) *"Death Rides the Roller Coaster" (February 25, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Singing Wheels" (February 28, 1949) *"The Case of the Poisoned Town" (March 2, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Ten Thousand Dollar Ghost" (March 4, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Flying Monster" (March 7, 1949) *"The Case of the Double Trouble" (March 9, 1949) *"Superman's Mortal Enemy" (March 11, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Disappearing Diamonds" (March 14, 1949) *"The Cat as Big as an Elephant" (March 16, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Walking Doll" (March 18, 1949) *"The Return of Terror" (March 21, 1949) *"How Time Stood Still" (March 23, 1949) *"The World's Greatest Secret" (March 25, 1949) *"Crime by the Carload" (March 28, 1949) *"Fangs of Fury" (March 30, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Citadel of Doom" (April 1, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Death Train" (April 4, 1949) *"Terror Under the Big Top" (April 6, 1949) *"The Man of a Thousand Faces" (April 8, 1949) *"The Lost King" (April 11, 1949) *"The Mystery of Skull Cave" (April 13, 1949) *(Untitled Story) (April 15, 1949) *"The Secret of the Sahara" (April 18, 1949) *"A Voice from the Grave" (April 20, 1949) *"The Deadly Double" (April 22, 1949) *"The Adventure of the Impractical Joker" (April 25, 1949) *"An Experiment in Danger" (April 27, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Phantom Fleet" (April 29, 1949) *"The Triangle of Crime" (May 2, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Vibrating Death" (May 4, 1949) *"The Mystery of Butte Valley" (May 6, 1949) *"The Eye of Balapur" (May 9, 1949) *"The Horsemen of Doom" (May 11, 1949) *"The Mystery of the New Face" (May 13, 1949) *"The Vengeful Ghost" (May 16, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Flaming Forest" (May 18, 1949) *"The Winged Horse" (May 20, 1949) *"Death on the Diamond" (May 23, 1949) *"The Riddle of the Tapestry" (May 25, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Singing Wheels" (May 27, 1949) *"The Speedway of Terror" (May 30, 1949) *"Crime at a Bargain" (June 1, 1949) *"The Vanishing Ships" (June 3, 1949) *"The Case of the Double Double Cross" (June 6, 1949) *"The Portrait of Satan" (June 8, 1949) *"The Ghost of Shipwreck Island" (June 10, 1949) *"Eleven for Death" (June 13, 1949) *"Forecast for Crime" (June 15, 1949) *"Murder on the Midway" (June 17, 1949) *"The Borrowed Corpse" (June 20, 1949) *"Killer at Large" (June 22, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Frozen Monster" (June 24, 1949) *"The Case of the Courageous Cobbler" (June 27, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Walking Dead" (June 29, 1949) *"The Case of the Courageous Cobbler" (October 27, 1949) *"The Mystery of the Walking Dead" (October 29, 1949) Starting on November 5, 1949, the series moved to Saturday mornings, and aired once a week until January 21, 1950. *"The Million Dollar Mystery" (November 12, 1949) *"One Minute to Death" (November 19, 1949) *"Puzzle of the Poison Pomegranate" (November 26, 1949) *"Death Rides the Roller Coaster" (December 3, 1949) *"Mystery of the Mechanical Monster" (December 10, 1949) *"The Diamond of Death" (December 17, 1949) *"Highway to Murder" (December 24, 1949) *"Mystery of the Little Men" (December 31, 1949) *"The Ghost of Billy Baker" (January 7, 1950) *"Voices of the Dead" (January 14, 1950) *"Dead Men Tell No Tales" (January 21, 1950) 1950-1951 The series then took a break for five months, and returned as a twice-weekly series on June 6, 1950, with Michael Fitzmaurice replacing Bud Collyer in the role of Superman. The series aired twice a week until the final episode on March 1, 1951. *"The Wall of Death" (June 5, 1950) *"The Plunging Planet" (June 7, 1950) *"The Riddle of the Chinese Jade" (June 12, 1950) *"The Mystery of the Golden Eagle" (June 14, 1950) *"The Lost Civilization" (June 19, 1950) *"The Man of a Thousand Faces" (June 21, 1950) *"An Experiment in Danger" (June 26, 1950) *"The Mystery of the Flaming Forest" (June 28, 1950) *"The Mystery of the $10,000 Ghost" (July 3, 1950) *"The Borrowed Corpse" (July 5, 1950) *"Superman's Mortal Enemy" (July 10, 1950) *"The Adventure of the Impractical Joker" (July 12, 1950) *"The Winged Horse" (July 17, 1950) *"The Deadly Double" (July 19, 1950) *"A Voice from the Grave" (July 24, 1950) *"The Mystery of the Disappearing Diamonds" (July 26, 1950) *"The Vengeful Ghost" (July 31, 1950) *"The Mystery of Butte Valley" (August 2, 1950) *"The Triangle of Crime" (August 7, 1950) *"The Portrait of Satan" (August 9, 1950) *"Eleven for Death" (August 14, 1950) *"The Mystery of the New Face" (August 16, 1950) *"The Eye of Balapur" (August 21, 1950) *"The Curse of Devil's Creek" (August 23, 1950) *"The Crime at a Bargain" (August 28, 1950) *"The Mystery of the Vibrating Death" (August 30, 1950) *"The Speedway of Terror" (September 4, 1950) *"The Case of the Double Double Cross" (September 7, 1950) *"How Time Stood Still" (September 12, 1950) *"The Cat as Big as an Elephant" (September 14, 1950) *"The Lost King" (September 19, 1950) *"Crime by the Carload" (September 21, 1950) *"The Mystery of the Phantom Fleet" (September 26, 1950) *"Death on the Diamond" (September 28, 1950) *"The World's Greatest Secret" (October 3, 1950) *"The Ghost of Shipwreck Island" (October 5, 1950) *"The Riddle of the Mysterious Tapestry" (October 10, 1950) *"The Case of the Double Trouble" (October 12, 1950) *"Forecast for Crime" (October 17, 1950) *"The Horsemen of Doom" (October 19, 1950) *"The Vanishing Ships" (October 24, 1950) *"The Mystery of the Fortress of Fear" (October 26, 1950) *"Killer at Large" (October 30, 1950) *"Terror Under the Big Top" (November 2, 1950) *"The Mystery of Skull Cave" (November 7, 1950) *"The Return of Panic" (November 9, 1950) *"The Frozen Death" (November 14, 1950) *"The Mermaid's Ghost" (November 16, 1950) *"Murder on the Midway" (November 21, 1950) *"The Story of Marina Baum" (November 23, 1950) *"The Swiss Clock Killers" (November 28, 1950) *"The Secret of the Sahara" (November 30, 1950) *"The Achilles Heel" (December 5, 1950) *"Napoleon's Death Head" (December 7, 1950) *"The Mystery of the Voice Machine" (December 12, 1950) *"Glass Diamonds Spell Death" (December 14, 1950) *"The Case of the Precious Papers" (December 19, 1950) *"The Mystery of the Fabulous Fortune" (December 21, 1950) *"The Mystery of the Madcap Monkey" (December 26, 1950) *"Death in Disguise" (December 28, 1950) *"Fangs of Fury" (January 1, 1951) *"The Mystery of the Walking Doll" (January 4, 1951) *"Murder with Music" (January 9, 1951) *"The Case of the Mysterious Midgets" (January 11, 1951) *"The Mystery of the Stolen Costume" (January 16, 1951) *"Operation Danger" (January 18, 1951) *"The Mystery of the Reasoning Robot" (January 23, 1951) *"The Lizard Men" (January 25, 1951) *"The Ghost of Johnny Johnson" (January 30, 1951) *"The Counterfeit Murderers" (February 1, 1951) *"The Mystery of the Singing Wheels" (February 6, 1951) *"Death Sells a Picture" (February 8, 1951) *"The Diamond of Doom" (February 13, 1951) *"The Murder Trap" (February 15, 1951) *"Ride of Death" (February 20, 1951) *"The Diamond Pigeon" (February 22, 1951) *"The Marked Witness" (February 27, 1951) *"The Mystery of the Prehistoric Monster" (March 1, 1951) The show left the radio in 1951, as plans were being made to bring Adventures of Superman to television. The TV series premiered in syndication from September 9, 1952, and ran until April 28, 1958. Cast *Superman: **Bud Collyer (Feb 12, 1940 - January 21, 1950) **Michael Fitzmaurice (June 5, 1950 - March 1, 1951) *Lois Lane: **Joan Alexander **Rollie Bester **Helen Choate *Perry White: **Julian Noa *Jimmy Olsen: **Jack Grimes **Jackie Kelk *Batman: **Matt Crowley **Stacy Harris **Gary Merrill *Robin: **Ronald Liss *Inspector Henderson: **Matt Crowley **Earl George *Jor-L: **Ned Wever *Lara: **Agnes Moorehead *Beany Martin (Daily Planet copyboy): **Jackson Beck *Narrator: **George Lowther (1940-1942) **Jackson Beck (1943-1951) **Ross Martin (1951) See also *Adventures of Superman (TV Series) External links *Superman Radio Episode List *ComicWeb's Superman Old Time Radio podcast *[http://www.dirkmaggs.dswilliams.co.uk/Superman%20series%201%20dirk%20maggs.htm BBC: Dirk Maggs' The Adventures of Superman (1990)] *[http://superman.ws/fos/thescreen/radio/ Thrilling Adventures of Superman on Radio] *Superman vs. the KKK (or Stetson Kennedy vs. Freakonomics) Adventures Of Superman Radio